Gems
About Gems are the most important currency in this Deck Heroes. They can get you: * 3-5 star creatures * 2-5 star heroes champions * energy (60 energy for 40 gems) * huge amount of gold (100k-500k) * huge star glory cards (3 star - 5star) * 2-5 star Runes * Colosseum/Guild maps/Secret Region/Sky Arena attempts * Better success rates using Advance Meld. The gems are the most important type of resources BUT if you are a f2p(free to play) player you will have to have the patience to aquire them over the game. If you are a p2p (pay to play) player then you dont need to read this article unless you want to waste your time. How to obtain There are different ways to obtain gems with the last one being the easiest(if money is not an issue): * Every day login (10 gems/day) * Monthly sign-in (this is the most important income source for a f2p player) * "Get free Gems!" from the Earn gems menu. *# Tapjoy *# Sponsor Pay *# Tap Cash * Arena - climbing up in rank (various amounts of gems). The gems are rewarded only the first time you reach a specific position in rank(visit the Arena page for more infos about this) * Tournament Mall (10-25 gems for an amount of tournament points) * [[Achievements|A'chieving objectives']] in the "Earn Gems" menu * Referal code : *# Inserting another players code:' Rewarded with 10k gold, 50 gems and 2 Coupons (1 time only)' *# Other players inserting your code: * Paying money: *# Star membership: 7days/2.99$ or 30days/5.99$ - gives you 100gems/day plus other advantages. *# Gem packs: P2P players A p2p player will always take the easiest way(and the fastest) to have huge amounts of gems but by all means not the cheapest way. You will have to dig deep in your pockets to make this game easy for you. So i will not detail so much this category of players because they already have the upper advantage over f2p players as there isn't a specific amount of money they are willing to "pump" in this game. F2P players This category of players are the biggest in the game. But there isn't an information about how many gems can a f2p player aquire in ... lets say, a month(30days). In order to make a evaluation of a monthly evaluation, we will not take in consderations the events that will happen only 1 time: arena rank rewards, referral codes, "Get free gems!", game achievements. So here we go: * * for the tournament mall we will consider an average of 17.5gems/day(10-25gems) * ** monthly sign-in:day 8: 25 gems, day 14: 300 gems, day 17: 50 gems,day 21: 50 gems, day 25: 60 gems, day 30: 50gems * *** Wednesday + Saturday Event, 8.5 times a month. So in one month you can obtain a minimum around 2000 gems/month without paying any real money. Hybrid players This type of players are the ones who combine the f2p with the p2p. They usually are the players who pay a minimum amount of real money combined with the strategy of everyday f2p objectives. The most cost worthy strategy here is: - star membership subscription + f2p. Star membership will bring you an additional 100 gems income per day. This means in one month you will have about 5k gems for only 5.99$. Seems like a good investment if you are put money in a game. END STATESMENTS So no matter the type of player you are (f2p/p2p/hybrid) acquiring gems will depend on: * how much money are you willing to pay * game strategy * patience and motivation There isn't a suggested strategy to follow in order to achieve greatness in this game. Everything depends on each individual player's mentality and the strategy they develop for themselves. Category:Gems